


可以给我一口血吗？

by wdm146



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdm146/pseuds/wdm146
Summary: #远古恶魔汉克x混血小恶魔康#又是一辆小破车





	可以给我一口血吗？

“先生，可以给我一口血吗？”

面前被他提起的小恶魔这样对他说道，Hank活了几千年，他并不是没有遇到过企图通过掠夺更强大的同类的血来获得力量的家伙，他们大多都会为此大动干戈，甚至拼上自己的性命，要知道一个远古恶魔的血足够让那些年轻的恶魔少努力好几年，可以说是最轻松的变强途径

在几分钟前这个小恶魔装成了一个普通的人类青年以太晚为理由来问Hank是否能在他这里借宿一晚，并且试图趁Hank转身时咬他一口，但在刚刚靠近的时候就被比他要高出一个头的Hank一把抓住衣领提了起来，暂且不提他那一身丝毫没有被掩盖的气息，有哪个正常人类会在下着雪的夜里穿着短袖T恤在外面乱晃的？

“你知道我是谁吗？”这个小恶魔的反应出乎Hank的意料，过去那些试图偷血被他抓住的恶魔们的反应无外乎一种:拼命求饶，Hank身上属于远古恶魔醇厚的气息足够让那些弱小的恶魔吓破胆了，尤其是当他们在Hank面前失去行动能力的时候，相比起来这个小恶魔有教养的简直就像是接受过义务教育

Hank用另一只手抬起了他的下巴，这个小恶魔看起来只有20几岁的样子，他的头上有两个小尖，那是还未长成的恶魔角，毫无保留的暴露了这个小恶魔的真实年龄

对于永生的恶魔来说，一百年以内的恶魔都会被视作处于幼年期，20几岁的小恶魔和人类三个月大的宝宝本质基本上没有任何区别，他们都一样的脆弱，在刚刚他装成人类的时候那对角还没有出现，Hank更加的肯定这是一个不到一百年的小恶魔，还没有足够的魔力藏起自己的小角，不过更让他在意的是，他没有在这个小恶魔的脸上看见一点恐惧的情绪，他有些过于冷静

“当然知道，Hank.Anderson，最古老的恶魔之一”小恶魔还是没有放弃要喝到血的想法，他低下头张嘴要去咬Hank正抵着他下唇的拇指，却被Hank用两根手指捏住了尖牙，小恶魔不适的发出了一声轻哼“唔...”

“你就不怕我吃了你？”Hank能感觉到小恶魔在试图用牙尖去刺穿他手上的皮肤，要不是因为这个小恶魔还处于幼年时期，尖牙还没那么的有力，也许他早就如愿以偿了

“唔唔唔.....”

“你说什么？”因为牙齿被Hank捏着小恶魔的嘴没法闭合上只能发出一段意义不明的呜咽，Hank意识到这点后才把手放下

小恶魔用舌头舔了舔刚刚被Hank捏住的尖牙“我说你不会的”他的语气里充满了肯定“恶魔吞噬同类并不是用吞食的方式，而是用夺取生命力的方式，也就是说进食同类并不会让人发胖”小恶魔停顿了一下，他似乎在仔细的打量着Hank“但是看你的体型，我认为你会更喜欢吃人类的食物，比如汉堡或者甜甜圈还有....唔!”还有威士忌酒，因为刚刚他尝到Hank的手指上有威士忌酒的麦香，小恶魔没能说出这句话，他的嘴再一次被堵上

“听着小子，如果你来这里的目的是为了惹毛我的话，你已经成功了，你以为你很聪明是吗，我一根手指就能让你从这个世界上消失一干二净，我现在心情还算好，给我立刻滚出这里，Got it？”远古恶魔的气息把小恶魔一整个笼罩在其中，这已经足够让一个中阶恶魔吓到跪地求饶了

Hank松开了揪着小恶魔的手，小恶魔的脚顺从着地心引力重新回到了地面上，他从容的整理了一下被弄乱的衣领“Got it，那么可以给我一口血吗？”

“嘿!我可不是什么慈善家!你看清楚了，我可是个恶魔!和你一样，但比你强大百倍的恶魔!”这应该是Hank几千年来第一次被一个恶魔幼崽气到亮出他的原型，巨大的翅膀投下一片阴影将小恶魔笼罩在其中，巨大的压迫感让屋子周围十米以内的所有野生动物都争先恐后的逃离

“我知道，但是我想要一口血”小恶魔依旧不为所动，甚至伸出手握住了Hank头上那对大角“我的角以后也会这么大吗？”

“不会!”

“喝了你的血以后会吗？”

“不会!”

“那...”

“不会!再等几千年吧”

Hank大概是被他气昏了头，一直到嘴唇上传来轻微的刺痛感，Hank才察觉到他和这个小恶魔之间的距离早就缩短到了安全范围以外，小恶魔的一只手还抓着他的角，迫使他低下了头，口腔内柔嫩的皮肤轻易的就被小恶魔的尖牙咬破，铁锈的味道在两人的口中弥漫开

贪婪是恶魔的本性，这点在初生的小恶魔身上尤其的限制，他们过于的年轻还不知道什么叫做克制，小恶魔如饥似渴的舔着从伤口中渗出的血珠，似乎不满于血液渗出的速度，动作慢慢的从舔舐变成了吮吸，Hank能感觉到小恶魔柔软的舌头在他的口中搜刮，不放过任何一滴血，Hank突然尝到了一点别的味道，看样子是这个过于着急小家伙一不小心咬伤了他自己

远古恶魔血液辛辣的味道混合着专属于幼年恶魔血液中的甜味，唤醒了Hank已经沉睡了很久的猎食欲望，他掐着小恶魔的下巴，迫使小恶魔张开嘴，把他一点点的推开，小恶魔的尖牙上还沾着一点血，不知道是Hank的还是他自己的

“混血？”Hank在那带着甜味的血中尝到了一些不该出现在恶魔身上的气息，它属于恶魔的对立面“还真是少见，你叫什么，小家伙？”

“Connor”小恶魔意犹未尽的舔去了嘴角上残留的血迹，他正看着刚刚Hank刚刚被自己咬伤的嘴唇，显然刚刚那一点血液无法满足他的需求

混血的小恶魔比任何一个同龄的小恶魔都更加需要Hank这样强大的恶魔的血液，身体里一半的天使血统让他们食物的选择范围被局限于同类中，混血恶魔虽然头脑聪明到足够把其他恶魔耍的团团转，也不会受到强大的恶魔的气息的影响，但是力量却远远比不上普通的恶魔

最重要的是混血的小恶魔对于其他的恶魔来说是不可多得好东西，混血本就十分少见，毕竟天使和恶魔已经是几个世纪的仇家，大多数单独生存的混血都会因为遭到同类的猎食而很少有成功活过100年饭，这也是混血稀少的一大原因，就算是活了几千年的Hank也只见过这一个混血而已

“好吧，Connor，这可是你自己送上门的”

自己送到嘴边的美味，Hank想不到任何放走他的理由

Connor再一次被提了起来，这回Hank一把丢去了客厅的沙发上，敞开的大门被‘嘭’的一声关上整个屋子都因为这股力道在颤抖，小恶魔试着想从沙发上爬起来，但那个比自己强大了百倍的恶魔在下一秒就扑过来把他重新压回了沙发上

“我可以给你我的血，小家伙”在听见那句话时，身下的小恶魔的眼神有那么一丝改变，那眼神Hank再清楚不过了，那是一个饥饿了太久的恶魔看见食物时才会有的眼神“但是你也得让我‘尝尝’你，我想你应该明白我的意思”

Connor的嘴微微的张着，露出了犬齿的两个小尖，幼年恶魔的犬齿有些像人类的虎牙，但却比人类的虎牙要尖利许多，Hank把一根手指抵着犬齿的尖端，任由小恶魔尖利的牙齿刺破手指，小恶魔迫不及待的立刻舔去了那几滴顺着Hank指尖流下即将滴落的血液

“看来这里有人饿坏了，你觉得怎么样小家伙？”Hank解开了衬衫最上面的几个扣子，刻意的把头向一边偏了一些，露出大片裸露的皮肤

“....”

Hank没有得到回答，准确的说，是没有得到语言上的回答，小恶魔已经如狼似虎的一口咬上他的锁骨，他能感觉到小家伙正咬着那一块地方像一只饿坏的小奶狗在拼命的吮吸着乳汁

Hank给了Connor一点进食的时间，他可不希望在做爱时对方专注于另一件事，虽然这也是他的进食方式，这样既不会伤到Connor，又能让Hank品尝到这个美味的小家伙

恶魔强大的愈合能力让被Connor咬出来的伤口很快就愈合，那一点血只够已经饿了很久的小恶魔垫一下肚子而已，当他准备再次下嘴的时候，却被Hank抓着后颈拉开，食欲完全没有得到满足的小恶魔

“别着急，小家伙，我会喂饱你的，但是现在...你知道该怎么做”远古恶魔的血过于强大，一次吸食太多这个还没到一百年的小家伙的身体恐怕没法承受，他可不希望这个小东西最后因为无法消化血液中强大的魔力而陷入沉睡，至少...现在不行

年幼的恶魔天生就知道如何取悦比自己强大的人，这算是一种他们保护自己的本能，小恶魔自己脱下了上身的衣服，他的身体就像天使的羽毛一样白皙，身上散落的几点小痣也成为了这具肉体美妙的一部分

“乖孩子”

Hank低头将Connor胸前那熟透的小红果含进嘴里，未被开发过的身体还很敏感，仅仅只是被Hank咬住乳尖，他就听见身下的小恶魔发出了一声轻轻的出气声，身子也微微的拱起

Hank不打算这样轻易的放过这个刚刚被发现的敏感点，他叼住了那一小块凸起，用舌尖逗弄着那个逐渐在他口中变硬的乳尖，酥麻的感觉将一声呻吟顶出了小恶魔的喉咙

“唔....先生.....”从未体验过的感觉让Connor有些无所适从，小恶魔不安的把一条腿蜷了起来，膝盖正好顶在Hank的腿间，就算是隔着裤子的布料Connor也能感觉到那一团东西传出来的炙热的温度，小恶魔像是被烫到了似的立刻把刚刚蜷起的腿又放平

“你可以叫我Hank，小家伙”小恶魔羞涩的反应差点把Hank逗笑，明明是个恶魔却竟然会因为这种事害羞，Connor穿了一件宽松的长裤，脱起来不需要废什么力气，Hank用手指勾着他的裤腰连带着里面的内裤一起脱下丢在了一边的地上，小恶魔粉嫩的阴茎已经微微的有了些抬头的迹象，一条细长的黑色尾巴缠绕着Connor的大腿，衬在白皙的皮肤上把小恶魔的大腿勒出了几道微微凸出的肉痕，这让它看上去像是某种用于增加情趣的道具

“你是故意这样的吗，嗯？一开始就做好了被吃的准备？”

“不..我只是想把它藏..啊...先..唔..Hank....别..唔....”阴茎突然被湿热的口腔包裹住，惊慌失措的小恶魔甚至说不出一句完整的话，缠在大腿上的尾巴也松了开来，绕上了Hank正按着自己腿根的手臂

那一波接一波的快感让Connor几乎都快忘记要怎么呼吸，他无法从年长的恶魔手下挣脱禁锢，似乎有什么东西在他的下腹一点点的积攒，一直到某个顶点时，那些东西喷薄而出，但是Connor没能看见那是什么，它们都被年长的恶魔一滴不剩的吸食干净

快感结束的余韵让小恶魔浑身提不上力气，只能躺在沙发上喘气，小恶魔白皙的身体被欲火淬上了一层淡粉色，胸口也在快速的起伏着，Hank把手插到Connor的后颈和沙发之间的空隙处，把软绵绵的小恶魔托了起来

“你该尝尝自己有多美味”

Hank不知道小家伙有没有听见他在说什么，小家伙似乎还没从刚刚的小高潮中缓过来，但当他吻上Connor时小恶魔还是顺从的张开了嘴，小心的收起自己的尖牙，拿柔软的舌头主动的去与他缠绕，小恶魔身后的尾巴也翘在半空中懒洋洋的扭动着，看样子他并不讨厌这样

抚摸过Connor光滑的后背，到肩胛骨时稍微停顿了一下，Connor还没到长翅膀的年龄，Hank有些想知道混血的小恶魔会长出什么样的翅膀，天使和恶魔的翅膀是完全没有任何相似之处的，不过现在可不是考虑这个问题的好时机

顺着小恶魔的微微下凹的脊椎，Hank摸到了他身后那已经有些湿润的入口，瞧，这就是恶魔的方便之处，你根本不需要为找不到润滑剂而焦头烂额，Hank慢慢的送进了一小节手指，异物的入侵让小恶魔的身体条件反射的绞紧了Hank的手指

“嗯!”吃了痛的小恶魔一下子低下了头，绵长的一吻就这样被打断，他下意识的想躲避，身子刚刚往上抬了一些，就又被Hank抓着肩膀压了回去

“Hank...很疼.....”

“小家伙，放松一点”Hank的手指在里面到处的按压着，帮助Connor一点点的放松，这确实很有效果，当他无意中按到某个地方的时候，怀里的小家伙短促的叫了一声，整个人都软了下去，趴在他的肩上

“看看我找到了什么？”Hank把手指按在刚刚无意中找到的地方转着圈的揉着，引出了小恶魔一连串美妙的呻吟

“啊唔...啊!Han...不....不..啊..很奇怪..呜...”小家伙再一次想要试着爬起来但是身后传来的快感让他的双腿发软用不上一点力气，小穴分泌出了更多的液体让之后两根手指更轻松的进入，当Hank把手指抽出来时，那条灵活的小尾巴又一次缠上了他的手腕，像是在挽留他

“你的尾巴可比你要诚实的多，小家伙”

沙发上可不是一个做爱的好地方，对于Hank来说它有些过于狭窄了，把几乎已经快化掉的Connor从沙发上捞起来带进卧室里

“Hank...”小恶魔乖乖的侧躺在柔软的大床上，叫了他一声，不安分的小尾巴末端的小尖不停的扫过Hank腿间鼓起的地方“很饿....”

Connor自己从床上爬起来把嘴凑到Hank的脖子边，这次小恶魔没再咬他，而是小心的收起了尖牙，在Hank的脖子上亲吻着，偶尔还能感觉到他柔软的舌头在皮肤上轻轻的滑过

Hank没再多说一句话，这个小家伙正向他传递着自己已经准备好了的信息，Hank释放出早就已经硬到发疼的器官抵着小恶魔湿润的入口

“不!Hank!等，啊!”小恶魔不经意的一瞥就看见了Hank那惊人的尺寸，让刚刚还一副游刃有余的样子的小恶魔一下子乱了方寸，他不认为自己的身体能容纳下这么巨大的东西，但猎食中的恶魔可不会因为自己的猎物拒绝而停下，那巨大的东西毫不讲理的冲进了他的身体里

“唔...疼...Hank..好疼..不要...嗯....”剧烈的撕裂疼让小恶魔亮出了利爪，就连那条灵活柔软的小尾巴都因为疼痛而变的僵直，Connor抵触的把Hank的手臂往外推，初尝滋味的小恶魔显然被这股剧烈的疼痛吓坏了，双腿在床单上蹬着试图逃离，甚至在慌乱中在Hank的脸上留下了三道爪痕

“嘿，小家伙，冷静下来”Hank握住了Connor的爪子，虽然这不能在实质上伤害到他，但小恶魔的爪子还是抓的他生疼，Connor的挣扎太激烈让Hank无法继续，他咬破了自己的手指送到小恶魔的嘴边，得到了食物的小恶魔就像是得到糖果的人类小孩，Connor慢慢的平静了下来，看来是刚开始进入时最疼痛的时期已经过去了

小恶魔正忘我的沉浸在进食为他带来的愉悦中，身子也放松了下来，使得进出没有再那么困难了，Hank猛的往小恶魔的肚子里顶撞了一下，小恶魔没发出任何声音，而是下意识的咬紧了牙关，要不是Hank及时把手抽回来，自己的手指可能已经被这个贪吃的小家伙咬断了，并且Hank觉得Connor绝不会因此而感到任何的抱歉

失去了食物的小恶魔一口咬上了Hank的脖子，这次Hank没有再把他拉开，他开始摆动自己的腰身一下一下的往小恶魔的肚子里撞去

“唔...嗯...”

修长的双腿不自觉的缠上了Hank的腰，小家伙被他操的哼哼唧唧但就算这样他还是不肯松开咬着Hank脖子的嘴，每当Hank狠狠的撞上他的前列腺时，小恶魔总是会发出几声上扬的呜咽，Hank能听见他的小尾巴因为快感而兴奋在床上轻拍，小家伙的肠道正紧紧的包裹着他的大家伙蠕动，榨取着其中的汁液

“这简直比你上面的小嘴还会咬”

Hank再一次摸到小恶魔胸前凸起的小粒，用力的掐了下去

“啊!”

因为疼痛小恶魔终于松开了嘴，但Hank也感觉到自己的背后火辣辣的疼，他猜应该是小恶魔的爪子抓伤了他

“Hank..啊..啊..慢..慢点...啊....”

在小恶魔松开嘴的一瞬间，Hank突然加快了在小恶魔身体里进出的速度，两具肉体相互撞击的声音以及进出时带出的水声，还有小恶魔的呻吟，三种声音混杂在一起，变成了一种催情的魔咒，让Hank越来越兴奋

也让之前已经射过一次的小恶魔的身体又一次的苏醒“呜..Hank....啊...帮我.....”，小恶魔拉着Hank的一只手引导他摸到自己的下身

“小家伙，光是被操也会硬？”Hank在Connor硬起的顶端捏了两下，引得小恶魔发出了更大声的呻吟“我会让你射出来的，但不是用手”

Hank抓着Connor的腰身直接就着插入的姿势将小恶魔翻了一个身，他的大家伙把小恶魔的后穴填的满满的，翻身的动作激起了小恶魔的尖叫

“叫吧，小家伙，在你的喉咙喊到沙哑之前”

年长恶魔富有磁性的声音在Connor的耳边徘徊，紧跟着的就是Hank暴风骤雨一般的挺进，从小恶魔的嘴里顶出一声声破碎的呻吟

“啊..啊....Hank....唔...会坏的..啊..太深了....”

Connor的手臂已经没有力气支撑自己了，要不是Hank的手正托着他的胸口，此刻他可能已经瘫在了床上，他感觉到Hank呼出的热气扑在他的脖子是，下一秒年长恶魔的粗大尖利的犬齿咬上了他的后颈，后入的姿势让Hank的大家伙进入到了更深的地方

“呜...嗯嗯..”身下的小家伙大概是累了，呻吟的声音逐渐变成慢慢的变成了一声声短促的呜咽，那条原本一直在作妖的小尾巴也无力的垂在一边，当Hank咬着Connor的后颈把他的大家伙狠狠的捅进小恶魔的身体把精液灌进小恶魔的肚子里时，他感觉到怀里的小家伙的身体一阵颤栗，射出了一股又一股比之前要稀薄一些的液体

高潮过后的小恶魔彻底没了力气，Hank托着他的胸口慢慢的把他放在床上

“吃饱了吗小家伙？”

Hank伸出手去捏小恶魔柔软脸颊的时候，又被小恶魔一口咬住了手

“没有？好吧，那我们继续”

这场漫长的猎食一直持续到深夜，结束的时候Hank身上到处小恶魔留下的齿痕和爪印，小恶魔也已经睡着了，不懂得节制的小家伙吸食了太多的血液，里面蕴含着的强大魔力让他短时间内无法消化，只好通过沉睡来化解他们，而且他也累坏了

Hank的手指在小恶魔的锁骨下写下了‘H.A.’的字样，红色花体英文仅仅只停留了几秒它很快就溶入了Connor的皮肤，小恶魔锁骨下的皮肤依旧白皙，就像刚刚那上面从来没有出现过任何字体

“现在开始，你就是属于我的”

他在小恶魔的身上刻下了自己标记，为沉睡着的小恶魔盖上毯子，把小恶魔完美的躯体连带着他身上那些暧昧的痕迹一起藏在了毯子下面

“好好睡吧，小家伙，你不会再挨饿了”

沉睡着的小恶魔没法给他任何回应，只有那条总爱出卖主人的小尾巴在惬意的摆动，尾巴末端的小尖轻轻在床单上拍打。


End file.
